


Проблема с Юстасом

by VinnyHagen



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Class Differences, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyHagen/pseuds/VinnyHagen
Summary: Дживс обратился к Берти за помощью в проблеме, которую он не смог разрешить самостоятельно – и зашатались сами основы вустеровского мира. А когда выяснилось, что проблема эта – Юстас, вся вселенная Берти разлетелась на кусочки





	Проблема с Юстасом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem With Eustace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155237) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



Все в округе без исключения знают вашего покорного слугу как человека, готового щедро и с удовольствием поделиться дружеским советом. Сам я совершенно не против и вообще обычно рад помочь другу, особенно в деле воссоединения двух тоскующих сердец. За этим знанием, однако, прячется одно уточнение: а именно, в конечном счёте делиться советом приходится Дживсу, а Бертрам тут играет роль некого не самого совершенного средства для доставки страждущим Дживса и его могучего, вскормленного на рыбе интеллекта. Поэтому когда однажды вечером Дживс обратился ко мне за помощью, я тут же уверился, что следом должны объявиться четверо мрачных наездников, которые прямым экспрессом подвезут нам апокалипсис со всеми этими всеми реками крови, битвами арамагедона, превращением вод в горькую полынь и прочим.  
Упомянутая выше катастрофа разразилась поздним вечером того дня, когда мне пришлось принимать у себя моих кузенов, Клода и Юстаса, носившихся по Лондону в очередной попытке получить членство в Трутнях. Это, кажется, была их третья неудачная попытка: случай с чучелом лося оставил слегка подпорченное впечатление у правления клуба.  
Дживс на сей раз обратился ко мне те так, как он делал это обычно: то есть сопроводив лёгким покашливанием, словно вместо него к вам приблизилось дуновение нежного зефира. Вместо этого он просто стоял рядом с видом, будто ему несколько не по себе, и подал мне срочно необходимую порцию б. с с., чтобы успокоить нервы после ухода близнецов. «Не по себе» в исполнении Дживса выглядело как лёгкие признаки несварения в сочетании с немного более ярким окрасом обычно румяных камердинерских щёк.  
\- Дживс, - сказал я, - сегодня ты что-то странно выглядишь. В моём-то случае некоторое расстройство вполне понятно: мне пришлось принимать у себя двух на редкость одинаковых паразитов. Но ты обычно стойко держишь подобные удары судьбы. Так что с тобой не так, дружище?  
В ответ я имел возможность наблюдать, как поднялась дживсова бровь, и, надо отметить, её изгиб был несколько тревожен. Камердинер засомневался. Но в обычных условиях Дживс никогда не сомневается. Сомнения – удел других людей; Дживс – парень уверенный, любой, кого ни спроси, вам это подтвердит. Даже перед лицом самого воплощения Смерти с огроменной косой и свисающим с плеч чёрным плащом Дживс лишь негромко скажет: «Надо же, какая неприятность, сэр», - не засомневавшись ни на миг. Я, будучи теперь совершенно сбит с толку, отставил стакан на фортепьяно.  
Далее Дживс отчетливо собирался с духом, подпоясывая чресла и так далее, и только после этого произнёс:  
\- В обычных обстоятельствах, сэр, я не стал бы беспокоить вас вопросами подобного рода, но, боюсь, дело зашло уже слишком далеко, чтобы я мог справиться с ним собственными силами, и… - он замолк и отвёл взгляд в сторону от меня, словно не мог больше смотреть мне в глаза: - Прошу прощения, сэр, но я вынужден обратиться со своей проблемой к вам.  
В моём направлении достаточно было махнуть пёрышком, и я бы рухнул, как тот разросшийся каштан, что раньше рос у сельской кузницы – или как там оно было*?  
\- Дживс, - сказал я, - я правильно тебя понял? Ты только что попросил помощи? У меня?  
Он сдержанно кивнул.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Испытываемый мной сильнейший шок теперь боролся за первенство с горячим восторгом от того, что мой камердинер действительно пришёл ко мне за помощью и поддержкой.  
\- А-а. Ну ладно, Дживс, тогда рассказывай. Что у тебя стряслось? И чем молодой господин может тебе помочь? Тебе стоит лишь назвать! – сам я расположился на скамейке у фортепьяно и предложил ему сесть рядом: - Присаживайся, старина. И расскажи мне всё как есть.  
\- Я предпочту остаться стоять, сэр, если вы не возражаете. Сама проблема несколько деликатного свойства, и это было бы неуместно в данных обстоятельствах, - он обратил на меня свой пронизывающий взгляд и выдержал паузу. - Признаю, что из-за деликатности моей проблемы я не решался подойти к вам ранее.  
\- Дживс, - сказал я, наклонившись поближе к нему с сердцем, исполненным нешуточного беспокойства, - ты работаешь у меня вот уже четыре года, и я надеялся, что ты хотя бы отчасти полагаешь меня не только работодателем, но и другом. Что бы там у тебя ни было, вряд ли всё настолько уж плохо?  
Мои слова вызвали появление тревожной морщинки, которая устроилась возле его благородной брови:  
\- Помня об этом, я и решил сейчас обратиться к вам, сэр, - сказал он.  
\- Что ж, тогда ладно, - ответил я, будучи вне себя от радости – ведь я услышал от него подтверждение наших приятельских отношений. – В таком случае рассказывай, Дживс, что тебя так беспокоит.  
На мгновение мне показалось, что он собирается с духом, готовясь к чему-то ужасно неприятному. Хочу заметить, что это зрелище вызвало некую лишнюю дрожь - или что там бывает - у сердечной мышцы вашего покорного слуги.  
\- Уже в течение достаточно долгого времени, сэр, - начал он, негромко и явно будучи не в своей тарелке, - я являюсь предметом назойливого и нежеланного внимания, сэр.  
Румянец на его щеках стал гуще, и он всё время отводил взгляд.  
\- Нежеланного внимания?  
Сама идея была абсурдной. Дживс? Как объект назойливого внимания? Да она должна обладать силой характера, равной таковой у целого римского легиона, которому сократили довольствие и отправили воевать с галлами или скифами.  
\- Это же просто чушь какая-то, Дживс. Что это за девица и почему от неё никак нельзя отделаться? Я имею в виду, что ты, наверное, пытался от неё отвязаться?  
Он сглотнул.  
\- Боюсь, что речь идёт не о женщине, сэр.  
Мой желудок сжался в комок – клянусь, я прямо-таки почувствовал, как он мокрым и липким желейным куском рухнул прямо на мои пальцы ног.  
\- То есть к тебе с неприличными намереньями пристаёт мужчина? – пискнул я. Это уже была не просто чушь. И я прекрасно понимал, почему Дживс сомневался, стоило ли вообще поднимать эту тему: слишком часто обе стороны в подобном деле заканчивали очень плохо. Учитывая, что я как раз был парнем, который по весне с удовольствием грезил о существах в штанах и сюртуках, сам вопрос был для меня очень важен. Если Дживса шокировала сама мысль о том, что один парень может желать другого, то узнай он о моих пристрастиях, он тут же умчится в закат, как эти самые ковбои, а я останусь без одного совершенного во всех отношениях камердинера. Этого допускать было нельзя. Я уронил вустеровскую черепушку в благоразумно подставленные руки и скорбно её потряс:  
\- Боже мой!  
\- Именно так, сэр.  
\- Ну и кто этот паршивец? – я снова посмотрел на него. Сама идея о том, что Дживса будут домогаться после того, как он заявил о nolle prosequi**, меня потрясла. Ну и наглость же у этого подлеца! Я не был уверен, что тут можно сделать помимо того, чтобы призвать на помощь закон, но у меня не было ни малейшего желания вовлекать Дживса в скандальную историю.  
\- Я сделаю всё, что смогу, если это вообще возможно, - я постарался этим убедить его, что готов выступать на его стороне, и что когда на твоей стороне имеется один Вустер – это гарантия успеха.  
\- Мы подошли к самой сложной части проблемы, сэр.  
\- Ещё более сложной, чем вся эта штука с «ох, меня домогается парень»? - спросил я, остолбенев, словно оглушенная багром форель.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Я прямо-таки услышал скрип крахмала, стянувшего его и без того невероятно прямую спину. Вздохнув, я кивнул:  
\- Тогда валяй, выкладывай.  
\- Я… сэр, - он глубоко вздохнул, явно не испытывая желания говорить это вслух. – Это был мистер Юстас, сэр, - почти прошептал он.  
Я вскочил на ноги до того, как сообразил, что взмыл в воздух.  
\- Юст… Что?  
Дживс явно был готов сбежать сию же минуту: я имею в виду, что он сузил глаза и отшатнулся от меня буквально на волосок.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Он… Юстас??  
Я всегда знал, что Юстас такой же, как я: черт возьми, да ведь для любого, у кого есть глаза, совершенно очевидно, что этот парень не из тех, кто ударяет по женщинам; но чтобы он приставал к Дживсу?? Ну да, однажды он заметил, что Дживс обладает приятной наружностью, и я не мог не согласиться; но я полагал, что он и сам сообразил, что Дживс просто слишком, невероятно хорош для него и лучше оставить эту тему исключительно для развратных фантазий. Сам я так и делал все эти годы! В смысле, давал себе волю только в развратных фантазиях. Дживс ведь немедленно упорхнёт в дальние страны, стоит мне только упомянуть о подобном, и я этого не вынесу – ну, об этом я уже говорил.  
\- Боже мой, Дживс, что случилось?  
Он моргнул.  
\- Вы… верите мне, сэр? – прозвучало это так, будто он не был уверен в том, что я вообще восприму его слова.  
\- Само собой, я тебе верю, Дживс. Зачем тебе выдумывать, да ещё такое? Так что же, чёрт возьми, он натворил, и почему ты просто не взял и не сломал его о колено?  
Крахмальный скрип слегка притих, и Дживс ощутимо расслабился.  
\- Около шести месяцев назад, сэр, мистер Юстас предложил мне вступить с ним в интимные отношения. Я отказался, объяснив, что это было бы совершенно неуместно. Однако, вместо того, чтобы принять мой отказ, он принялся настаивать: в течение двух последних месяцев он часто приходил сюда, когда вас не было дома, сэр. Он отказывается оставить свои намерения, сэр, и в последнее время его действия становятся более агрессивными. Я в этих обстоятельствах не могу сделать ничего, поскольку он относится к вашей семье, сэр, и у слуг мало средств для защиты в подобной ситуации. А в последний месяц, сэр, он начал говорить о том, что… Сэр, он угрожал, что лишит меня места у вас.  
Я вслушивался в его слова с нарастающим ужасом. Юстас? Угрожал Дживсу?  
\- Этим вечером, сэр, - он замешкался и глубоко вдохнул, – он счёл уместным дотронуться до меня без моего на то разрешения, сэр.  
Вид у него был такой, словно даже сами слова об этом причиняли ему боль. Я моргнул – шок был слишком велик, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Наконец я обрел нечто, вроде бы похожее на мой собственный дар речи:  
\- Он… он пытался облапать тебя? – проскрипел я в полнейшем ужасе; Дживс кивнул. – Я… Дживс… - Я рухнул на скамейку; ноги были не в состоянии больше выдерживать мой вес. – Пожалуйста, Дживс, только не уходи из-за всего этого. Я не знал – я вообще об этом понятия не имел! Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда…  
\- Сэр, - сказал он, замерцав и в следующее мгновение очутившись рядом со мной, чтобы положить руку на худое вустеровское плечо. - Сэр, у меня нет ни малейшего желания покинуть должность вашего камердинера. Наоборот, я боялся, что ваша верность семье перевесит мою необходимость вам, и вы сочтёте нужным рассчитать меня. Сейчас же я просто не в состоянии выразить своё облегчение от того, что вы выслушали меня и поверили моим словам.  
Вот уж кто тут и испытал облегчение, так это был я.  
\- Дживс, - сказал я, наклонившись поближе и положив ладонь поверх его собственной, - я непременно поговорю с этим… паршивцем завтра. Клянусь, Дживс, он никогда больше не приблизится к тебе и на милю. Без разницы, кузен он мне или нет, потому что это не влезает ни в какие рамки.  
Я был до ужаса зол на Юстаса. Сотворить такое с Дживсом, кто бы мог даже подумать о таком!  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - негромко проговорил камердинер. Однако, можно было видеть, что его всё равно что-то беспокоит – на это указывал угол его черных, как вороново крыло, бровей.  
\- Если этот… мелкий извращенец скажет тебе хоть слово, Дживс, непременно сообщи мне.  
\- Да, сэр. Разумеется, сэр.  
Он высвободил свою ладонь из-под моей собственной и выпрямился. Я взял позабытую порцию б. с с. и с большой охотой допил до дна.  
\- Полагаю, мне следует хоть немного времени провести в компании этого типа, Морфея, прежде чем я отправлюсь попирать ногами своего кузена-паразита.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Для этого точно потребуются средневековые орудия пыток, Дживс. У нас в квартире что-нибудь имеется?  
\- Нет, сэр. Боюсь, что у нас их нет.  
\- Что, никаких плетей с неадекватным числом хвостов?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Никаких железных дев или испанских ослов для… чего там, потрошения и четвертования?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Тогда, видимо, придётся довольствоваться костром.  
Бровь Дживса приподнялась на волосок, а то и на два:  
\- В таком случае вы предлагаете несоразмерное наказание, сэр. В британском законодательстве смертная казнь за мужеложество отменена уже несколько десятков лет как, - сказал он особенно нудным тоном.  
\- Это да, но тут следует принять во внимание попытку облапать камердинера, - пробурчал я.  
\- Как скажете, сэр.  
Выражение его лица застыло, также как и выпрямленная до невозможности спина. Но поскольку сам Вустер был погружен в мысли о том, как нанесёт тяжкие повреждения уже считай покойному Юстасу Вустеру, больше в этот вечер не прозвучало ни слова.  
…  
Утро по своему обыкновению наступило вовремя, сопровождаемое пением птичек и от души сияющим солнцем; но это утро застало вашего покорного слугу в до крайности подавленном настроении. Мерцание Дживса тоже сегодня как-то поугасло. Нет, он по-прежнему мерцал, но перемещался по квартире будто на цыпочках, без своей обычной уверенности. Я подумал, что, наверное, это яростный вустеровский гнев подействовал на него так угнетающе, потому что до этого случая мне не было повода по-настоящему злиться на что-либо в его присутствии. Наверное, видеть молодого Бертрама во власти подобных сильных чувств было несколько непривычно, но в конце концов, мы говорим здесь о чести Дживса! Поведение Юстаса было абсолютно недопустимым. Я лично прикопаю этого паршивца!  
\- Дживс, подай мне шляпу и бамбуковую трость: Бирнамский лес – или чего там было? - собирается на Дунсинанский холм***!  
Он тут же очутился подле меня с указанными вещами:  
\- Следует ли мне также запрячь двухместный автомобиль, сэр?  
\- Нет, Дживс, ты остаёшься дома. А я отправлюсь к тёте Эмили, чтобы там размазать Юстаса по полям в виде тонкого слоя удобрений.  
\- Вы уверены, что это будет разумно, сэр?  
\- Что за чепуха, Дживс! Кто думает о разумном, когда тут под боком лапают чужих камердинеров? Нет, это требует справедливого возмездия. Я вернусь домой к ужину.  
\- Хорошо, сэр, - ответил он мне тоном, предполагавшим как раз обратное.  
Путешествие до величественной громады, некогда служившей обиталищем дяди Генри (ответвления рода Вустеров, питавшего странную приязнь к кроликам), выдалось медленным и солнечным. Некоторые в семье полагали, что я отчасти унаследовал полоумность дяди Генри, хотя лично я считал, что если уж тут кто и спятил, то это Юстас: это же он додумался лапать моего камердинера. Надо действительно рехнуться, чтобы лезть с приставаниями к парню вроде Дживса. Мой камердинер парирует любые поползновения одним движением брови и негромким покашливанием. Этот человек стоит выше избитых понятий о физических нуждах.  
Я не особенно спешил, потому что не горел желанием лично обрушить свой гнев на этого поганца. Я ещё пораздумал, что именно я ему скажу. А что, может, для начала следует обратиться к Клоду? Возможно, мне удастся вразумить Юстаса, и не потребуется вся эта возня с его размазыванием по полям. Видите ли, я обычно избегал драк, предпочитая решать разногласия за партией в бильярд или дартс, ну или перекинуться в картишки. Это куда более цивилизованные способы, и от них реже остаются синяки. Не подумайте, что Вустер, столкнувшись с перспективой драки, тут же идёт на попятный; просто начать сразу со сжигания мостов – не самый удачный вариант. Я хотел бы дать Юстасу шанс извиниться перед Дживсом с тем, чтобы впоследствии воздерживаться от прикосновений без разрешения и прочих неуместных штук, прежде чем приступить к настоящим разрушениям и посыпанию Карфагена солью****, - и если я тут был римлянином, то Юстасу досталась роль Карфагена.  
Прибыв на место, я, само собой, заглянул в библиотеку, чтобы поприветствовать тётю Эмили, прежде чем направиться на поиски молодого бездельника. И радостно поздоровался с ней.  
\- О, здравствуй, Берти, - сказала она, отложив книгу на колени и подняв на меня взгляд. – Ещё даже не подан второй завтрак. Отчего ты рыщешь по округе в такую рань?  
\- Я пришёл поговорить с близнецами, уважаемая моя престарелая родственница. Вчера мы не обсудили кое-что весьма важное.  
Тётя Эмили была крошечного роста и обладала блестящими светлыми волосами, начавшими седеть, и зелёными глазами – она совершенно не похожа на тётю Агату или Далию. Это ещё и потому, что она всего лишь вышла замуж за Вустера к, видимо, своему вечному сожалению. И она не любила кроликов – в этом я вполне разделял её чувства, учитывая наклонности дяди Генри в его последние годы.  
\- Ясно, - сказала она, внимательным в. окинув стоящего перед ней Вустера. – Ты к нам надолго? Если да, то я предупрежу, чтобы ленч накрыли на одного больше.  
\- Мне нужно вернуться в столицу к ужину, тётушка, - сказал я. – Хотя я мог бы задержаться на ланч.  
Никто не мог бы утверждать, что Вустер отклонил гостеприимство семьи. Во всяком случае в том, что касается еды.  
Готов поклясться, что мои слова заставили тётушку испытать прилив облегчения, который мельком отразился на её лице.  
\- Что ж, хорошо, - сказала она. – Только прошу тебя, юный негодник, не загоняй шары для гольфа в окна оранжереи, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Сейчас при мне нет ни кусочка дерева, как и ни единой частицы железа, - сказал я. – Я приехал не для того, чтобы сыграть в гольф, да и в прошлый раз это был не мой удар, а Клода. Где, кстати, обретается эта пара оболтусов? – закончив с семейными обязательствами, я был уже готов приступить к яростному избиению.  
\- Скорее всего, в игровой комнате. Я слышала, как они обсуждали, что собираются немного покидать в стену дротики.  
\- Ясненько, - и я на всех парах полетел в игровую комнату. Дверь была открыта, но, к счастью, мишень для дротиков была на дальней стене, иначе мне пришлось бы серьёзно рисковать жизнью при входе. Близнецы, как и было сказано, без особого энтузиазма швыряли в стену острые предметы, когда я воспользовался опытом Дживса и изобразил покашливание овцы на дальнем холме.  
\- Берти! Ты чего здесь делаешь? – спросил Клод, повернувшись ко мне в лёгком недоумении. К моему везению, момент поворота не застал его в середине броска: - Я имею в виду, помимо того, чтобы стоять здесь и булькать, как тонущий горностай. Ты что, со вчерашнего дня успел подхватить ларингит?  
\- Нет, юный Клод. Я приехал, чтобы переговорить с твоим пакостным frater.  
\- Пакостным? – Юстас сложил руки на груди и принялся сверлить меня взглядом.  
\- Именно так, - со значением заявил я.  
\- Ты о чем вообще, Берти? – спросил Клод.  
\- Я о деле, которое лучше обсудить в саду, где лишних ушей обычно меньше, чем в доме, - сказал я, схватил Юстаса за ткань пиджака на плече и потащил его за собой. Он был слишком удивлён, чтобы попытаться вырваться, и поэтому мне даже удалось задуманное.  
\- Пусти меня! – заскулил Юстас.  
\- Правда, Берти, отпусти, - настойчиво попросил Клод.  
К тому времени я уже отволок Юстаса через коридор в кабинет, у которого по счастливой случайности оказались створчатые окна до самого пола, выходившие в сад. Я двигался достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать Юстасу шанс выровняться и выпутаться, и поэтому сумел вытащить его наружу до того, как братья сумели поднять тарарам. Клод закрыл следом за нами балконную дверь.  
\- Что на тебя нашло, Берти? – потребовал ответа Клод, тогда как я отпустил наконец Юстаса. Идиот, осмелившийся занести лапу на Дживса, по инерции продвинулся дальше, наткнулся на скамейку и вынужденно на неё уселся.  
Я повернулся к Клоду.  
\- Ты в курсе, что твой брат пристаёт к моему камердинеру? – рявкнул я.  
Юстас замер и уставился на меня в изумлении:  
\- Что? – переспросил он. – Пристаю? Да ладно тебе!  
\- Пристаёт? – повторил Клод. – С чего ты это взял?  
Я выпрямился во весь свой не такой уж и маленький рост.  
\- Дживс рассказал мне вчера, после того, как вы отбыли.  
Клод фыркнул:  
\- И ты ему поверил? Ну ты даёшь, Берти. Слуга, чтобы получить преимущество, наплетёт что угодно, а уж твой Дживс куда ловчее прочих.  
Я сердито посмотрел на Клода:  
\- Как раз наоборот, мне пришлось выуживать из него подробности с помощью щипцов и лебёдки, - повернувшись к Юстасу, я добавил: - Как ты посмел его тронуть?  
\- Да ничего я его не трогал! – возразил Юстас. – Я, быть может, и предложил ему немного поразвлечься, но скажешь тоже – приставал! Это слишком сильное слово. Ничего похожего на приставание там не было!  
\- Да? А как в таком случае называется лапать того, кто не хочет быть облапанным?  
Юстас к тому времени был весь красный и злой, напоминая взбесившуюся собаку динго, страдающую сыпью:  
\- Это называется предложить парню хорошо провести время, - сказал он. – Ну правда, Берти, это всего лишь камердинер! Он вообще должен радоваться, что я обратил на него внимание! Да я, можно сказать, в люди ему помогаю выйти – как ещё назвать, когда те, кто выше него, проявляют заботу о его нуждах?  
Я даже не был уверен, какое именно из этих гнусных утверждений оскорбило меня больше:  
\- Всего лишь?.. Радоваться?.. Выше него? Юстас, ты хам и невежа, и не смей больше даже близко подходить к моей квартире!  
\- Послушай, Берти, вторая сторона ведь тоже получает свою долю удовольствия. Вот вы же с Джинджером прекрасно ладили! – то, что Юстас осмелился упомянуть здесь о моей древней интрижке с Джинджером Уиншипом, просто не выдерживало никакой критики.  
\- То, что было между мной и Джинджером, не имеет с этим ничего общего! – выкрикнул я. – Я никого и ни к чему не принуждал, и Джинджер - джентльмен, а не прислуга, черт возьми! Я не имел над ним никакой власти и не угрожал, что в противном случае он лишится места. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у Дживса иные предпочтения – и если ты ещё тронешь его хоть пальцем, клянусь, я тебе оторву его по локоть!  
\- Да чего ты так злишься? – спросил Юстас. – Дживс – это всего лишь слуга, Берти. Им за это платят! И им положено заботиться о наших нуж…  
\- Ну ты и... – боюсь, тут я на него набросился. Сама мысль о том, что Юстас считал Дживса не более чем подстилкой, разожгла в сердце Бертрама раскалённую добела ярость. Следующие несколько минут заволокло туманом, и когда я всё же вернул себе возможность соображать и все прочие свои возможности, то обнаружил Клода, изо всех сил вцепившегося в плюющегося, размахивающего кулаками Юстаса, в то время как меня удерживал от немедленного внушения поганцу хороших манер сам Дживс, который, по-видимому, возник в саду из ниоткуда.  
\- Прошу вас, сэр, - сказал он тоном более настойчивым, чем было ему обычно свойственно, - успокойтесь.  
\- Да ни черта я не… Дживс? – неожиданный поворот, в результате которого я вдруг оказался в руках своего камердинера, удерживающего меня от немедленного свежевания кузена, оказался слишком неожиданным, должен вам признаться. Ветер в парусах моего негодования внезапно пропал: - Дживс, что ты… как ты здесь оказался?  
Юстас всё продолжал плеваться, хотя Клод вроде бы предпринимал попытки укротить бушующего зверя.  
\- Кулачные бои за мою честь неуместны, сэр, - сказал Дживс.  
Я пока дышал тяжело и шумно, как кузнечные мехи или сильно переутомившаяся паровая машина. Направив прожигающий взгляд в сторону Юстаса, я едва обуздал горячее желание как следует пнуть паршивца:  
\- Тронь его ещё раз, Юстас, и разберу тебя на отдельные запчасти, как чайный сервиз. Только попробуй – клянусь, я это сделаю!  
\- Ну и ладно! – брызнул слюной Юстас. – Оставь его себе! Он всё равно не стоит затраченных усилий.  
Клод успел отволочь брата подальше и прочь из сада, прежде чем я накинулся на него снова; я, таким образом, остался на месте, дрожа от ярости, а Дживс удерживал меня от того, чтобы ринуться следом.  
\- Прошу, сэр, - сказал он тихим о очень успокаивающим тоном, - давайте вернёмся в Лондон. Думаю, ваше мнение тут было преподнесено в исключительно яркой и понятной форме. И дальнейших неприятностей с их стороны можно не ждать.  
Я кивнул, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться:  
\- Ладно.  
\- Я подгоню автомобиль к подъезду, сэр, если вы согласитесь подойти туда. Это займёт всего несколько минут.  
\- Ладно, - сказал я, ощущая себя попугаем, зациклившемся на незначимых словах. Дживс несколько ослабил свою хватку и, поняв, что я не собираюсь немедленно мчаться вдогонку за близнецами, наконец отпустил меня. Я помотал головой, надеясь хоть немного привести мысли в порядок. Дживс изобразил крошечную долю кивка в знак одобрения моих действий и испарился. Я же до сих пор был на взводе и не имел никакого желания возвращаться в дом; учитывая, сколько воплей было в нашем разговоре, я был уверен, что кто-нибудь нас да услышал, и я не хотел встречаться ни с членами семьи, ни с прислугой теперь, когда был озвучен мой неназываемый порок. Я ещё пару раз вдохнул и галопом помчался вокруг старой кирпичной громады, не забывая надеяться, что Дживс не покинет меня сразу после того, как мы попадём в Лондон. Он-то точно слышал большую часть нашей шумной драки.  
Он прибыл на место как раз к тому моменту, когда туда примчался я: мне пришлось пройти большее расстояние, чем ему. Вместо того, чтобы сесть за руль, я запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье, оставив вождение машины на долю Дживса. Я всё ещё боролся с собственным дыханием и был слишком взбаламучен прошедшими событиями, чтобы себе доверять. Только после того, как мы умыли руки и перчатки от пыли тамошних мест, отъехав на пару-тройку миль от обиталища моих родственников, я собрал достаточно духа, чтобы заговорить с Дживсом:  
\- Я, кажется, сказал тебе остаться дома.  
\- Я беспокоился о вашей безопасности, сэр, и поэтому отправился первым же поездом, чтобы успеть до того, как дело примет нежелательный оборот. Я боялся, что если дойдёт до физического противостояния с мистером Юстасом, происходящим непременно заинтересуются и другие члены вашей семьи. А это бы только осложнило и ваше положение, и положение других.  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Тётя Агата недолюбливает нас всех, но в данных обстоятельствах она, наверное, скорее поверит Юстасу, чем тебе. Она тебя не любит, и мы оба знаем, что меня она никогда не слушает.  
\- Да, сэр, - губы на дживсовом лице слегка приподнялись, что для моего камердинера равнялось тёплой улыбке. – Однако, теперь среди прислуги вас почитают за героя.  
Я моргнул и уставился на него.  
\- Да ну? – я понятия не имел, с чего бы это.  
\- Оказывается, сэр, за мистером Юстасом водится обыкновение вынуждать молодых служащих с приятной наружностью вступать с ним в любовную связь. В результате за последние несколько лет многие из этих людей были вынуждены уволиться и искать работу в других местах.  
\- Да? – я ощутил себя так, словно меня шлёпнули по лицу мокрым осетром. Причём очень крупным: - Ну и ну. Какой кошмар! Я понятия об этом не имел.  
Я ужаснулся тому, что Юстас, оказывается, вёл себя как распоследний хам не только с Дживсом. Дрожь побежала по моему телу, когда я задумался о том, сколько вреда он мог причинить несчастным парням, которые тут работали.  
\- Так и было, сэр. Родственники не раз смотрели сквозь пальцы на подобные случаи, и поэтому, когда вы высказали своё неудовольствие по поводу его обращения со мной, вы тем самым показали себя в большей степени благородным человеком, чем все они, - сказал он, неотрывно глядя вперёд, чтобы не спускать глаз с дороги. – Сама мысль о том, что джентльмен пойдёт против своей семьи, чтобы защитить слугу, достойна уважения, сэр. Это происходит крайне редко. Можно даже сказать, что подобных прецедентов в этом поместье не было.  
\- Господи, Дживс! Нельзя же было, чтобы он продолжал как раньше! Я имею в виду, как ещё мне следовало поступить? – я не мог говорить спокойно, и моё волнение передавалось в моём тоне. – Обращаться так с человеком, который даже не может отказать из опасения потерять место – это просто неправильно! Никуда не годится. Должен сказать, что это совершенно вопреки кодексу Вустеров.  
Он на мгновение бросил на меня взгляд из уголка глаза:  
\- Должен отметить, сэр, что вы, кажется, единственный, кто придерживается данного кодекса.  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Ну да.  
И я буду продолжать его придерживаться, что бы там ни делали остальные мои родственники. Человек должен всё-таки держать себя на уровне.  
Он ненадолго повернулся ко мне, и в глазах его читалось нечто особое – возможно, довольное.  
\- Спасибо вам, сэр. Я этого не забуду.  
И я улыбнулся – впервые после того, как услышал об этих чертовых домогательствах.  
…  
К тому времени, когда мы наконец добрались до квартиры, я начал задумываться, что именно Дживс слышал из нашей с Юстасом перебранки. Он ни словом не упомянул о моих извращенных наклонностях, но тут, возможно, Дживс просто пока был вне себя от счастья, что мне удалось положить конец крайне неуместным поползновениям Юстаса. Я предположил, что такое событие заставит кого угодно провести час или два, беспечно сидя на седьмом облаке и свесив ножки.  
Но если молодой господин теперь несколько поник от беспокойства, то от неуверенного Дживсова мерцания на цыпочках, с которого началось утро, не осталось и следа: он скользил по квартире в превосходном настроении, и будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, он бы ещё выписывал от избытка радости балетные па. Если бы только я мог разделить его хорошее настроение… Я сидел, словно на диван взаправду насыпали иголок, и ждал, пока небеса выпишут мне неизбежную путёвку в неприятность. Что если теперь, когда Дживс узнал о моих пристрастиях, он решит, что я потребую от него того же, что и Юстас? Если он знает, конечно. Но ведь он наверняка всё слышал.  
На обед Дживс подал мои самые любимые блюда; это несколько успокоило бедное вустеровское сердце, и я решился затронуть интересующий меня п. за разговором. Взяв в руку положенный послеобеденный бокал портвейна, я приступил к делу и обратился прямо к полу, на который смотрел:  
\- Дживс? – позвал я, отчасти выдав охвативший меня трепет.  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Я, э-э… я хотел спросить, не против ли ты обсудить кое-что из произошедшего сегодня утром.  
\- Разумеется, сэр.  
Я для храбрости от души глотнул из старого доброго источника Иппокрена' и ринулся дальше:  
\- Скажи, старина, что именно ты слышал из всего этого переполоха с Клодом и Юстасом?  
Он слегка напрягся, так что вновь послышался скрип крахмала:  
\- Всё, сэр.  
Я залпом осушил бокал.  
\- О, - я собрался с силами и перешёл к самому важному вопросу. Боюсь, при этом я спотыкался о собственный язык, торопясь выложить всё сразу до того, как мой камердинер примется возражать: - Дживс, то, что этот подлец Юстас и я имеем одинаковые склонения или что там, совсем не означает то, что мы с ним действительно одинаковые. Я бы никогда не стал навязывать тебе нежелательные знаки внимания, клянусь! Я не такой, совсем не такой! Старина, да я даже об этом не думал! Да я лучше встречусь лицом к лицу с тётушками или стадом оголодавших крокодилов, чем прикоснусь к тебе с нечистыми намерениями! Я просто… - тут я резко вдохнул, пытаясь не выпустить наружу булькающие внутри чувства. – Только пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Дживс. Твой господин без тебя совершено беспомощен, и если ты после этого отправишься восвояси к другим работодателям, я просто не знаю, что и делать. То есть, ты же не собираешься в полицию или ещё куда, правда?  
Я отчаянно надеялся, что это прозвучало не как мольба, хотя прекрасно понимал, что моя речь ею и была. Я готов был уже бухнуться на пол к его ногам, если бы знал, что это поможет убедить его остаться.  
На лице Дживса появилось самое странное выражение: оно было почти что мягким с оттенком нежности, что ли, и мне ни разу ещё не доводилось видеть ничего подобного.  
\- Нет, сэр, - негромко сказал он. – Природа ваших наклонностей меня нисколько не тревожит. Уверяю вас, сэр, что я не собираюсь покидать место вашего камердинера, ни сейчас, ни в будущем. И вы совершенно не похожи на мистера Юстаса. Даже в лучшие свои моменты в нем не было ни капли вашего достоинства, - он на мгновение опустил глаза, но потом поднял взгляд и встретился с моим собственным. В его голосе чувствовалось нечто странное, такое, что я не знал, к чему отнести: - Вашим сегодняшним поступком вы заслужили моё глубочайшее доверие, сэр.  
\- О, - пошептал я. – Ну и дела!  
Меня окатило волной ошеломительного облегчения, вполне сравнимой со Всемирным потопом.  
\- Вам нечего бояться с моей стороны, сэр, - тепло заметил он, и я почти готов был поклясться, что он улыбался. И в результате вустеровское сердце затрепетало самым неуместным образом.  
Я сглотнул – и был почти уверен, что этот звук было четко слышно.  
\- Спа… Спасибо тебе, Дживс. Я, э-э, сейчас несколько не в себе от всех этих событий, поэтому пойду, наверное, уединюсь с этим типом Морфеем, ага?  
Сейчас было ещё рано до неприличия, но я не был уверен, что смогу смотреть на Дживса и сохранять самообладание. Всё-таки сложно желать кого-то с такой силой и знать, что никогда не сможешь к нему прикоснуться. Но Дживс не был таким, как я, а я отказывался быть таким, как Юстас. И мне надо было это принять и двигаться дальше.  
\- Разумеется, сэр.  
Несмотря ни на что, я лежал без сна ещё несколько часов после того, как он погасил свет и закрыл дверь спальни.  
…  
На следующий день взгляд Вустера отслеживал перемещения Дживса более тщательно, чем обычно. Это заставляло меня ощущать себя невоспитанным хамом: после всего того, что Дживсу пришлось пережить по вине Юстаса, наблюдать за ним таким образом… Я чувствовал себя грязным. Ничего не поделаешь – мне нужно было на время убраться из квартиры. Мне просто необходимо было с кем-нибудь поговорить, но вариантов тут было мало, учитывая предмет столь нужного разговора.  
\- Я пойду загляну к Трутням, старина, - сказал я. – Вернусь, скорее всего, поздно. Так что ложись и не жди меня.  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
Добрался я туда как раз после чая и сыграл с ребятами в наш традиционный крикет с булочками. Это меня отлично развлекло, но всё равно требовалось нечто большее. И, когда в клуб ввалился Джинджер Уиншип, я понял, что его-то Бертраму и надо.  
\- Джинджер! – посигналил я. – Ты-то мне и нужен!  
\- Правда? Привет, Берти! – он широко, весело улыбнулся и хлопнул меня по плечу, после чего предложил выпить. Я тут же воспользовался его предложением, и следующую пару часов мы провели, пытаясь достигнуть оптимальной кондиции. Здесь, в Трутнях, обсудить интересующую меня тему мы не могли, а приводить Джинджера домой в то время, пока там бодрствовал Дживс, я не хотел по очевидным причинам, поэтому я воспользовался тактикой умышленного оттягивания событий, из-за чего пришлось употребить больше спиртных напитков, чем было в плане изначально.  
Позднее тем же вечером я наконец коснулся своей цели, зайдя с фланга:  
\- Слушай, Джинджер, старина, мне надо с тобой кое-о-чем поговорить, но только не здесь – если понимаешь, о чём я.  
Джинждер уже вовсю подбирался к состоянию приятного нестояния, но пока был ещё в силах уловить общую мысль и проследовать за ней.  
\- О, как скажешь, Берти. Тогда пошли к тебе?  
Слегка пошатываясь, мы пожелали остальным трутням почти разборчивое «до свидания» и направили стопы в сторону моей квартиры.  
\- Только соблюдай тишину, старина, - вполголоса сказал я Джинджеру. – Дживс уже спит, не стоит его будить.  
\- Само собой. И в мыслях не было, - к счастью, Джинджер сумел ответить мне так же тихо.  
Я предложил ему сигарету – он согласился, и я зажег одну для него, а вторую - для себя.  
\- Присаживайся, дружище Джинджер, - и мы не слишком грациозно рухнули на мой мягкий диван в стиле Честерфилд.  
\- Ты сегодня весь вечер явно не в настроении, Берти, старина. Рассказывай – облегчи душу.  
Учитывая, что именно это я и собирался сделать с самого начала вечера, Бертрам сразу приступил к рассказу. Я рассказал ему про Юстаса и его недопустимое обращение с Дживсом, про свою поездку к тёте Эмили и нашу там драку, и ещё про то, что теперь Дживс знает обо мне. И о Джинджере тоже, кстати говоря, но я уверил его, что Дживс никогда никому не промолвит и словечка. Пока мы говорили, Джинджер по-дружески приобнял рукой узкие вустеровские плечи, и я прислонился к нему, совсем как раньше: свернулся калачиком на его груди, утешаясь теплом и его редкими подбадривающими фразами.  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, Джинджер, - наконец сказал я. – Я безумно влюблён в Дживса, но не могу намекнуть на это ни единым словом, чтобы он не подумал, что я веду себя как этот гнусный поганец Юстас! Пока я могу лишь утешаться тем, что он пообещал не уходить от меня из-за моих девиаций или как их там.  
Джинджер вздохнул, перебирая пальцами мои волосы самым приятным образом. Подбородком он упёрся в мою макушку.  
\- Милый, милый Берти, - прошептал он. Он зарылся носом в мои волосы и обнял меня покрепче уже обеими руками. Это было очень приятно, но он не был Дживсом, и вот от этой мысли было больно.  
\- Не думаю, что его так уж расстроит твоё признание, Берти, - сказал он. – Насколько я понимаю, Дживсу ты очень даже симпатичен. Никакой другой камердинер не делает для своего господина того, что он делает для тебя, знаешь ли.  
\- Ну, он же всё-таки само совершенство, - ответил я. – Его феодальный дух поистине уникален.  
\- Хм. Думаю, старина, дело тут не в одном только феодальном духе.  
Я покачал головой, прислушиваясь к биению сердца Джинджера прямо у моего уха.  
\- Я не могу пойти на такой риск. Мне невыносима мысль о том, что я могу причинить ему боль, Джинджер. Я буду просто безуте... ну ты понимаешь, если он уйдёт.  
Несмотря на все мои усилия, высокая концентрация алкоголя в вустеровской крови привела к впрыску уныния в организм. Но я совершенно точно ни разу не всхлипнул.  
\- Ох, Берти, - сказал Джинджер с нежностью и небольшой долей досады. – Я правда считаю, что он относится к тебе достаточно хорошо, чтобы не обидеться на твоё предложение в случае, если он не заинтересован. А ты зато будешь знать наверняка.  
\- Но он не такой, как мы, Джинджер. У него что-то было однажды с поварихой, а ещё с официанткой, если я правильно помню.  
Джинджер фыркнул.  
\- А ты был обручен больше раз, чем у меня на руках пальцев, старина. Пару раз это было даже всерьёз. Но это не меняет твоей настоящей природы. Я вот даже женился, но это никак не повлияло на то, что находится в глубине моего существа; иногда бывают моменты, когда мне очень не хватает тебя, дружище Бертрам. Есть желания, утолить которые не сможет никакая девушка. Ты и сам знаешь. Хочу ещё обратить своё внимание, что Дживс тоже не женат, как и ты.  
Я грустно вздохнул.  
\- Я просто не знаю.  
Эх, если бы был хоть малейший шанс, что Джинджер прав – но нет, на такой риск я не пойду.  
\- Я не имею в виду, что ты должен поговорить с ним прямо сегодня, Берти. Просто подумай об этом. Подумай, как здорово он о тебе заботится, хорошо? И как он ловко выпутывает тебя из этих кошмарных помолвок. Ты же говорил, что он не работает на женатых джентльменов, верно? – я кивнул. – Что ж, стоит задуматься, почему.  
\- Ему просто не хочется, чтобы какая-нибудь барышня указывала ему, что делать.  
Надо мной раздался сдавленный смешок, я моя голова мелко затряслась из-за вибраций в груди Джинджера.  
\- А может быть, женская половина человечества привлекает его не больше, чем тебя.  
\- Возможно, это стоит обдумать, - сказал я, не будучи уверен, что от этого будет прок.  
Я почувствовал, как Джинджер кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Подумай. В любом случае, мне ещё надо дотащить свой остов до дома. Если я вскоре не буду там, миссис точно решит, что на меня по дороге напали бандиты.  
Стоная и пошатываясь, я поднялся, чтобы Джинджер мог встать. Пару раз он попробовал это сделать, и оба раза неудачно; я протянул ему руку и наконец сумел поднять его на ноги.  
\- Вызвать тебе кэб, старина?  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Нет, сам поймаю – их достаточно на улицах даже в это время суток.  
Мы доковыляли до двери, но прежде чем я её открыл, он обнял меня обеими руками и прижал к себе:  
\- Ты правда очень милый парень, Берти, - пробормотал он и прижался губами к моим в нежном и мягком поцелуе. Это было чертовски здорово и я даже несколько запыхался, но на самом деле мне хотелось не этого – вернее, не этого человека, - и я понимал, что всё это не более, чем нежное прощание с бывшим любовником: - Постарайся уснуть.  
Я кивнул, всё ещё мечтая о том, что никогда бы не смог получить.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джинджер. Передай от меня привет своей законной супруге.  
\- Само собой.  
С этим он ушел, оставив меня одного во тьме. Приняв решение не погружаться более ни в трясину отчаяния, ни в другие водоёмы с тем же содержимым, я удалился в комнату, чтобы забыться сном без сновидений.  
…  
Следующая пара недель тянулась чертовски странно. Дживс, казалось, сбросил со своего сердца груз или два и летал по квартире с - если это вообще возможно - ещё большей расторопностью и тому подобными достоинствами. Вустер же в свою очередь провёл порядочно времени за размышлениями над словами Джинджера: я отдавал себе отчет, что наблюдаю за Дживсом чаще, чем обычно, ища хоть какой-то намёк на особый вид симпатии. Но единственное, что я обнаружил, так это то, что он со своей стороны тоже наблюдал за мной более пристально, чем раньше; возможно, он искал в моём поведении признаки того, что я замышляю против него что-нибудь извращенное.  
День проходил за днём, и атмосфера нашего уголка ощутимо сгущалась, причём совсем не от выкуренных мною сигарет. Скорее складывалось ощущение, что где-то в воздухе растворилась патока, которая теперь пытается собраться воедино. Я время от времени чувствовал затылком что-то странное и, оглянувшись, обнаруживал Дживса, смотрящего на меня с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. Наши пальцы иногда соприкасались, когда он подавал мне очередную вещь, и в эти моменты я чуть не терял сознание от того, как сильно я его хотел. Я всё реже и реже был способен смотреть ему в глаза, зная за собой такую кучу совершенно неуместных мыслей, сильно увеличившуюся за последние дни; эти мысли больше не приходили, как раньше, строго в моменты полного забытья во сне или в сонную голову едва проснувшегося Бертрама, ещё не готового явить себя миру. Теперь они приходили куда чаще, чем до этого дела с Юстасом и раскрытия глаз Дживса и всего штата прислуги в гнезде тёти Эмили на внутреннюю природу Бертрама, хотя и раньше число этих мыслей было не таким уж и малым.  
Я теперь проводил в Трутнях больше времени, чем это было в моих привычках, лишь бы не чувствовать себя так мерзко от того, как часто я думал о Дживсе. По крайней мере, когда мой камердинер отсутствовал на моём горизонте, он не мог заметить, как часто я на него смотрю. От этого несколько страдал жизнерадостный вустеровский нрав – ещё бы, ведь я чах от этого самого, от чего там чахнут и умирают? Понятия не имею, почему тут говорят «чахнуть» - от чихания, по-моему, ещё никто не умирал.  
Однажды, очень поздним вечером в Трутнях, наши развлечения приняли особенно скабрезный поворот – главным событием вечера был турнир с рыцарями, сидящими на закорках у других трутней. Я под конец весело распрощался с ребятами и потащился домой сквозь туман ранней осени, который заволакивал уже столичные улочки. В тот вечер я чувствовал себя особенно обиженным жизнью – можно даже сказать, что я пребывал в очень подавленном настроении. Я пару раз уже пытался подвести Дживса к разговору на нужную тему, но никак не мог подобрать слова. Перед моими глазами всегда вставала сцена, когда Дживс даёт мне от ворот поворот и, промчавшись по квартире словно стылый северный сквозняк, навеки исчезает в дверях. Я просто не мог этого допустить. Ничто не стоило такого риска.  
Дживс встретил меня в дверях и разобрался с уличной амуницией, а потом тут же очутился подле меня со срочно необходимой порцией бренди с с., как только я приземлился на скамейку у фортепьяно и сыграл несколько бессвязных нот. Я поблагодарил его, но он вместо того, чтобы отправиться по какому-нибудь важному камердинерскому делу, остался подле меня. Я озадаченно поднял на него взгляд:  
\- Что, Дживс?  
\- Вы в порядке, сэр? – спросил он. На его лице было выражение, намекавшее на беспокойство, а в его тёплом, глубоком голосе прорезались нудные нотки – всё это говорило о том, что он действительно взволнован.  
Я вздохнул и кивнул:  
\- Всё просто превосходно, старина, - соврал я. – Лучше не бывает.  
Как мог я рассказать ему о том, что варилось в вустеровской черепушке? Но он, похоже, не повёлся на мои слова и не отправился доводить до совершенства хозяйскую спальню, тем самым заставив Бертрама впасть в некоторое замешательство.  
\- Сэр, - сказал он и запнулся. – Сэр, в последнее время вас всё больше что-то гнетёт, - в его глазах заплескалось ожидание.  
Ну, это я отрицать не мог.  
\- Это да, - сказа я. – Есть такое дело.  
\- Могу я говорить с вами откровенно, сэр?  
Моя сердечная мышца при этих словах сбилась с ритма. Дживс и откровенный разговор? Неужели его уход никак нельзя было предотвратить?  
\- Я… Да, конечно, Дживс. Вперёд со всеми откровениями, вот, - я чувствовал, как перед лицом того, что вот-вот случится, у меня всё туго свернулось внутри.  
\- Сэр, нечто гнетёт вас с того момента, как начался инцидент с мистером Юстасом. Прав ли я в своём предположении, что инцидент имеет к этому прямое отношение?  
Я мог только кивнуть. Он на мгновение задумался, а его глаза едва заметно сузились.  
\- Согласны ли вы поговорить со мной об этом, сэр? – спросил он, мягко и осторожно, словно я, как заяц, мог в тот же момент умчаться в подлесок.  
Я пораздумал над вопросом, глядя ему в глаза. Что-то в них напомнило мне, сколько раз этот человек выуживал меня прямо из супа, и я понял, что мне нужно просто довериться ему.  
\- Думаю, что да, старина, - я поднялся и переместился на диван, плюхнулся на его мягкие подушки и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. – Если уж у нас сегодня в меню откровения и что там ещё, лучше сразу разместиться с удобством. Давай, падай сюда.  
Одна тёмная брось слегка приподнялась; но потом он кивнул и присоединился ко мне. Странно это было – сидеть с ним рядом на мягком кожаном диване; по большому счёту, не следует сидеть на одном диване со своим камердинером, но по счёту ещё большему, это правило не учитывает Дживса. Он тем временем устроился поудобнее и, похоже, принял какое-то решение:  
\- Я обратил внимание, сэр, что после упомянутого инцидента вы стали наблюдать за мной чаще, чем раньше.  
Я несколько сжался, но кивнул.  
\- До вашего столкновения с кузеном я не был осведомлён о вашей природе, сэр. И я был несколько удивлён, как открытый и словоохотливый джентльмен вроде вас мог скрыть такую значительную грань своей личности.  
\- Я не такой, как Юстас, Дживс, - настойчиво заявил я. – Я бы никогда…  
\- Я знаю, сэр, и поэтому я решился сам подойти к вам. Видите ли, сэр, мы оба обладаем одинаковыми наклонностями, и, узнав о вашей природе и её схожести с моей, я посмел надеяться, что ваше хорошее ко мне отношение имеет под собой не только сугубо профессиональную основу.  
Я моргнул. Меня окатило скромных размеров волной головокружения. Дживс? Схожесть природы? Надеялся, что хорошее отношение не только профессиональное?.. Я мог только таращиться на него с видом до безумия влюбленного морского окуня.  
\- Однако, наблюдая в последние несколько недель за вашим поведением, я осознал, что будь вы даже и в самом деле заинтересованы, вы никогда не заговорите со мной о подобном из опасения, что я сочту вас таким же, как ваш кузен.  
\- Я… Дживс, ты?..  
Он кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь лишь, что мне не привиделось то, что я читаю в вашем взгляде, сэр, - тихо сказал он. – Но если сама мысль о подобном взаимопонимании между нами неприятна вам или нежеланна, я больше никогда ни словом об этом не упомяну.  
В том, как он держался, чувствовалось беспокойство и напряжение, будто он и правда верил, что я могу отказаться и рассчитать его.  
Я сглотнул вставший в горле комок величиной с очень шерстистого мамонта.  
\- Дживс, - сказал я голосом в той же степени нетвёрдым, каким ощущал всего себя, - Дживс, ты… Ты что, и правда… заинтересован в молодом господине?  
\- Очень, сэр, - прошептал он. – И уже достаточно давно. Но изначально я не верил, что вы разделяете мои наклонности. Несмотря на то, что вы действительно не стремились жениться, действительно и то, что многие мужчины, не обладая нашими наклонностями, предпочитают оставаться холостяками и вращаются в обществе женщин, не будучи связанными узами брака, или же просто предпочитают не быть связанными какими-либо обязательствами.  
\- Дживс, - сказал я, ощущая себя крайне неустойчивым, - ты понятия не имеешь, как давно я этого хотел.  
Напряжение схлынуло, и он даже улыбнулся. Не от уха до уха, как тот же Таппи, но это точно была улыбка: тепло и безыскусно приподнятые уголки губ в компании с отчётливым сиянием тёмно-синих глаз. Он положил свою большую ладонь поверх моей. Это было, словно сквозь меня прошла эта электрическая штуковина, и я поёжился от ощущений. Перевернув ладонь, я переплёл свои пальцы с его и посмотрел вниз, на колени, где сплелись наши руки. Спустя пару мгновений я перевёл взгляд на него: Дживс медленно наклонился и прижал собственные губы к моим.  
Его рот был и мягким, и сильным, а сам поцелуй вышел чертовски здоровским. Чёрт, да это был лучший поцелуй в истории цивилизации или даже, возможно, в истории всего на свете. Я попросту забыл, как дышать, и думал лишь о том, что хочу ещё. Мы развернулись друг другу навстречу, и он привлёк меня к себе, прижав к груди и одной рукой поглаживая меня по спине. Я чувствовал в нем тщательно сдерживаемое желание и пил его с жадностью, словно неделями блуждал по пустыне без воды.  
Я совсем растаял в его объятиях, с трудом веря в то, что я действительно не сплю и это правда Дживс облепил меня так тесно, словно марка на конверте. Я в свою очередь обвил вокруг него вустеровские объятия и нырнул в поцелуй, наконец позволив себе то, о чем я так долго и так отчаянно мечтал. Дальше всё было просто неудержимо, и страстно, и жадно – так, как только могут целоваться два парня, испытывающие друг к другу сильнейшее влечение, и этот поцелуй горел во мне, словно дюжина или больше солнц с парочкой крупных лун для большей точности сравнения.  
Когда мы наконец вспомнили, что людям нужно дышать, он прижался щекой к моему виску:  
\- Я бы хотел заняться с вами любовью, сэр, - пророкотал он. Голос его звучал резко и неровно.  
\- О да, - прошептал я, гадая про себя, не начались ли у меня эти… галлюци- или как там они называются. Экономным, изящным движением он вскочил на ноги и поднял меня с дивана, после чего потащил в сторону моей комнаты. Я последовал за ним, совсем как осовелый ягнёнок, который, спотыкаясь, бредёт за своим пастухом. Он вновь заключил меня в свои объятия, прижавшись ко мне всем своим совершенно потрясающим телом. Он был очень тёплым, даже через все эти слои разделявшей нас одежды. Мои руки начали сами скользить по всему доступному мне дживсову пространству, особенное внимание уделив совершенно потрясающему месту пониже спины, которое я, будучи не в силах удержаться, обхватил обеими руками и слегка сжал. Дживс застонал прямо в поцелуй и качнул бёдрами навстречу моим; я чувствовал твёрдость его намерений и сам желал только одного: оказаться прижатым им к постели и при этом совершенно голым, чтобы чувствовать каждое его движение и ощущать каждый дюйм его кожи. На его стон я ответил собственным оханьем и прочим, вернув все его знаки внимания сторицей и с процентами – после этого он тут же принялся быстро и ловко освобождать нас обоих от лишних слоёв. Только одежда с несвойственной ранее Дживсу беспечностью полетела в стороны.  
Мгновение спустя я уже лежал на спине, и мы задыхались и тёрлись друг о друга, словно пара юных девственников, только-только открывших для себя прелесть плотских наслаждений. Это было быстро, грубовато и абсолютно, чертовски великолепно: под конец мы запыхались и дышали тяжело, как пара жеребцов после скачек в Эскоте, потные, липкие и в полнейшем беспорядке. Дживс в таком виде смотрелся потрясающе: волосы его падали на глаза, а щеки раскраснелись от залившего их румянца. После того, как мы сумели наконец наполнить лёгкие так нужным кислородом, Дживс поднял дрожащую руку и прижал ладонь к моей щеке в нежной ласке.  
\- Я так долго вас желал, - тихо проговорил он, так и не добавив в конце своё извечное «сэр». Меня это страшно воодушевило.  
Я поцеловал его, дав тем самым понять, что всё просто прекрасно.  
…  
\- Ого, Берти! – воскликнул Джинджер, забежавший в обеденный зал Трутней пару недель спустя. Сев рядом за стол и стащив себе булочку, он оглядел меня с ног до головы: - Вид у тебя бодрый и весёлый, старина. Что, всё прошло удачно?  
Я просто улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> *Берти вспоминает стихотворение Г.Лонгфелло «Деревенский кузнец» (можно почитать тут: http://www.stihi-xix-xx-vekov.ru/longfello7.html), путая, по всей видимости, с популярной в 20-30-х годах песенкой Глена Миллера (http://www.karaoke-lyrics.net/lyrics/miller-glenn/the-chestnut-tree-398106). Хотя дерево не падало ни в первом, ни втором тексте, так что, возможно, Берти перепутал тут что-то ещё
> 
> **Лат. «Не обвиняю», юридический термин, обозначает отсутствие намерения обвинителя осуществлять уголовное преследование
> 
> ***Берти цитирует «Макбета», третье предупреждение-предсказание призрака: «Судьба хранит Макбета, пока Бирнамский лес не выйдет в бой на Дунсинанский холм»
> 
> ****Падение Карфагена, осажденного римлянами – кульминация третьей пунической войны. Про посыпание земли солью, правда, точно не известно – об этом впервые написано в книге «Кембриджская история древнего мира». Из каких источников ученые это цитируют, неизвестно. Точно фраза звучит так: "Buildings and walls were razed to the ground; the plough passed over the site, and salt was sown in the furrows made." (Здания и стены сравняли с землёй; потом землю вспахали плугом, и в борозды посеяли соль)
> 
> 'Гиппокре́на, др. назв. Иппокре́на — священный источник на вершине Геликона в Беотии, по сказанию, забивший от удара копытом крылатого коня Пегаса. Для муз он был источником вдохновения


End file.
